Watch Me Shine
by Angelwings2237
Summary: Randy Orton is in love with his sisters best friend. However he is married and she is about to get married.Will they be together or will they end up apart forever? Randy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I really hate starting a new story when I haven't finished my last one but I coulnd't help it. I am going to try to work on my other fiction plus this one soon as I can. However weekdays I am very busy and weekends are the only time I get to spend talking with my best friend. I will try to update as much as I can. **

**This is just for fun, don't sue you wont make anything from me.**

* * *

Tammy stood in the mirror looking at herself. Her blue eyes looking back at herself, with her light makeup around her eyes. The light lip gloss on her lips and her slightly curly blonde hair. She looked perfect or at least she thought she did. Tonight was her two year anniversary with her boyfriend Mark. He had promised her that he would be home in time and they could go out to dinner. Grabbing her cell phone and walking down stairs she heard the front door close. "Mark, I am ready to go." She said as she stepped down on the last step to see him standing there with his hands in his slightly long hair. He looked up at her and smiled slightly.

"You look great baby."

"I better its our two year anniversary."

"Damnit, I am sorry baby I forgot all about it."

"Mark, I told you a week ago." He started to laugh then pulled out a box from behind his back.

"Like I would forget our anniversary." He handed her the box then kissed her forehead. She slowly opened the box to see a necklace. It was a blue heart diamond with black little ones around it.

"I love it!" She did love it, however she was wishing for something else. They had been together for two years and she was finally ready to get married, however it seemed as if Mark still wasn't ready.

"Your gift is to big for me to put in anything or wrap so fallow me." Just as she opened the back door there was the motor bike he wanted sitting in the back yard.

"No freaking way baby you didnt!"

"Yeah, I know you really wanted it."

"You are the best baby do you know that?" She started to laugh.

"I hope I am." Tammy put the keys in his hand.

"Let's go for a ride." He got on the bike as she got on the back with him. They drove around town having a good time, Tammy was so happy. He finally took the bike back home.

"Wait till Randy sees this."

"He already did."

"How?"

"I had him help me pick it out and everything." Tammy was best friends with Becky Orton, Randy Ortons sister. Mark and Randy hung out while the girls hung out. He finally had a bike to ride when him and Randy hung out. That was when he knew was the right time to give Tammy what was in his pocket.

"Tammy, can you come here for a minute?"

"Yeah, what do you need?" Just then he got down on one knee.

"I know I am going to suck at this, and I am not very good with words or anything, but I love you. So will you marry me?" He opened the box showing her the ring inside. She was almost in shock that her words couldn't come out right.

"Y... ye.....yes! yes! yes!" He jumped up and put the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"I love you so much."

"I love you to." Her heart was beating so fast she couldn't wait to call Becky and tell her.

"Go on, I know you are dyeing to tell Becky." He said laughing as she ran in to the house. There two year anniversary turned out so much better then he had planned. Tammy was inside on the phone with her best friend Becky.

"I know, I'll text you a picture of it soon as I get off here. I know! Thank so much! I will be over tomorrow I promise. Bye." Mark walked in and sat down on the couch as Tammy was taking a picture and sending it to Becky.

"I really wasn't expecting this at all." She sat down next time him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well I knew you deserved that besides we have been together two years, never fight, our life is perfect."

"I know so many people told me they are jealous of what we have they fight all the time. I mean look at Randy and Sam, every time they fight he is over here."

"Yeah but that wont be us, when we are married we are going to stay the same way we are now."

"I hope." She leaned up to him and kissed him.

"You know I think it is really unfair."

"What is?"

"Well you got me that great bike out there, and all I got you was a necklace and a ring."

"I think it is fair."

"How is that?"

"Because I got what I wanted and so did you."

"Oh really now?" She started to laugh and shake her head. Just then her phone went off, and she looked down to see it was a text from Randy.

'Becky sent me the picture of the ring. Tell Mark he better treat you right, or I will RKO his ass.' Tammy laughed then showed Mark the text.

"I would like to see him try." He kissed her forehead.

"When are we going to tell your mom?"

"I told her before I asked you. Now I have to go out of town next week, so we need to get to sleep." Mark ask pulling her with him up to the bedroom.

Tammy had no parents, she did but they died when she was little. She lived with her aunt until she was 18 then she moved in with the Orton's until she meet Mark. They were best friends for about three years then started to dating. He worked for his uncles construction company and would go out of town for jobs but it made good money. Tammy worked in a salon that one of her good friends owned. She had saved up for two years to get Mark that bike and she finally did it. She was so happy to see the look on his face when he got it. However there was one problem standing in there way, Randy Orton. The whole time while she had asked him to help out with getting the right bike he was trying to talk her out of it. Randy didn't really like Mark and no one really knew why, well no one except Tammy. She laid in bed wondering about the words from his text message. She turned over falling asleep in Marks arms.

The next morning Tammy awoke alone in bed. She seen a note laying on Marks pillow. Picking it up she smiled thinking of how happy she finally was. 'Baby I made you breakfast before I left, its in the microwave just heat it up. I love you and I will see you in seven days. Love Mark.' She put the note back down then got up and walked down to the kitchen to get breakfast. She sat at the table in her white tank top and light pink shorts eating her breakfast when she heard someone at the door. Getting up from the table she walked over to open the door. There stood Randy Orton waiting outside her door. She moved out of his way so he could come in the house.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Mark."

"Well he isn't here he went out of town for work."

"Oh yeah, forgot."

"Anyway I am busy eating breakfast and then I am going to be leaving here soon."

"You don't look like you have anything planned."

"Mark proposed to me."

"I know."

"I said yes."

"Your gonna marry Mark?"

"Yes I am going to marry him." Randy stepped in fount of her.

"Why, why Tammy?"

"Because he loves me."

"And you love him?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"I do love him, I know what kind of a man he is and how he will treat me and that's all that matters." Tammy said raising her voice at Randy.

"Are you sure about that? I think there's a whole hell of a lot that matters that you just don't think about." He was calm and had that no good smirk on his face.

"Stop it." Tammy said turning away from him.

"Now your standing there and you want me to stay hey congratulations you and Mark, I'm so happy for you, I don't think so."

"I'm not doing this with you." He grabbed her arms holding her in place.

"Well I don't notice you leaving. No, you want me to tell you that you are making a mistake. You want me to tell you not to marry the guy. Only I'm not going to. I don't have to say a freaking thing."

"Your so sure of yourself."

"Yeah, I know what I know. What do you know Tammy? Do you know you could spend the rest of you life with Mark. Only Mark, huh? Did you know you can go the rest of your life with out feeling the way you feel with your with..." She cut him off putting her hand to his mouth.

"Stop!" They both looked in to each others eyes then she pulled her hand away. Tammy then leaned up and kissed Randy as he kissed her back.

"Randy." Tammy said pulling away from him. "I told you, I am going to marry Mark."

"Marry him, and say no to what you really want?"

"I want Mark, I love him."

"Now look Tammy, you can lie to Mark but don't lie to me. Don't lie to yourself, your talking about spending the rest of your life with this guy. The rest of your life with him, and not with me. Is that what you really want? Is it?" She just looked at him for a second or so then leaned back up and started kissing him more. After a few minutes of making out she pulled away from him and stepped away from him.

"What am I doing." Randy grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"No way, I am not letting you go away again" He started to kiss her again. "There's no worth fighting this Tammy."

"I can't, I don't want to." He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the couch.

"Say my name."

"Randy."

"I've always wanted to here you say it like that. Not angry, not scared."

"Randy." He laid her down on the couch and was on top of her. He learned in kissing her again and lifting her tank top.

"For the longest time I wanted to be with you like this but, I just wouldn't let myself get my hopes up." She put her hand to his mouth.

"Just kiss me I wanna be yours." He did just that. Randy rolled them over landing on the floor with Tammy on top of him but they never broke the kiss. He pushed all her blonde hair away from her face. They was so in to each other they never see the person standing outside the living room window looking in at them.

Mark stood outside the house with red roses in his hand. He wanted to see Tammy before he had to go out of town. At first he was shocked when he looked in and seen two people on his living room floor half naked making out, but when he seen it was Tammy and Randy, his shock turned to anger. He kicked the lawn chair that was outside there house dropping the roses and walked away full of rage and anger.

"What was that?" Tammy freaked out pulling away from Randy.

"It was nothing just the wind." Randy was trying to get her to go back to what they had started, he started kissing her neck.

"No really Randy I heard something." She jumped up grabbing her jacket and put it on. She got up and walked over to the door checking to see if anyone was outside the house. Looking around she didn't see anything.

"BOO!" Randy made her jump and he started to laugh. "Well?"

"Nothing."

"See I told you it was nothing." He rapped his arms around her kissing her neck. "Was just the wind or a branch, or a, maybe it was a ghost."

"Oh."

"Ghost of some old dude, who used to live here, he died of a broken heart. Know the only way to make piece with a ghost like that?"

"What?"

"This." He turned her around kissing her, and pulling her back in to the house. Once he closed the door neither of them noticed the roses on the ground laying behind the door. They went back to were they left off, Tammy on top of Randy shirtless still in her bra and shorts. Randy just in pants as they continued to make out. Just then a cell phone started to ring causing both of them to pull away from each other and look towards the sound. It was Tammy's cell phone.

"Don't answer it." Randy ordered her, in a annoyed tone.

"What if its important."

"No, it wont be."

"What if its Becky wondering where I am."

"Your okay you can call her back later." He said sucking and biting on her finger.

"Randy."

"No."

"I'm sorry." She said reaching for her phone.

"It's Mark's uncle Jack."

"Well look that's not important you can call him back later."

"No, he doesn't call me unless its important."

"Well you want to know what's important." Randy keep kissing her. "This is important." He said kissing her neck.

"Just one second I promise." She hit the talk button on her phone. "Jack?" Randy groaned and laid back down. "Hey what's up?"

"Tammy there's been a accident."

"Are you okay, its not Mark's mom is it?"

"No, its Mark he got injured on a job site we are working on. He's hurt pretty bad."

"I.. what, oh my god!"

"Listen to me now the ambulance is on its way."

"Is he, is he?"

"Tammy he's alive but his pulse is week, just get to the hospital as fast as you can. You the one he's going to need to see."

"I'll be there. Oh my god, oh no." She said hanging up the phone grabbing her shirt.

"Hey, hey what is it?" Randy tried grabbing her to stop her.

"It's Mark, he's hurt really bad I have to go." Randy still wouldn't let her go and she was in tears.

"No, no, no way."

"Let me go, didn't you hear me Mark has been hurt."

"No this is just another great excuse for you to run away from me again, run away from what you are feeling like you did all the other times."

"It could be bad, he could, he could die!"

"Tammy he will survive this."

"What if your wrong?"

"What if I am wrong, what can you do for Mark that a team of doctors can't do?"

"I can hold his hand and be there for him, someone who loves him."

"No, you don't love him." Randy grabbed a hold of her head making her look at him. "You feel sorry for him, you feel some obligation."

"I can't do this right now."

"Look what just happened in here, what happened between us. We crossed the line, we can't go back now."

"Mark needs me."

"What do you need?"

"I need him to!"

"No, that's your guilt talking, stop lying to yourself. What you need is me, what you need is here. Now, what's here going on between us, stay, please." He started kissing her.

"Let go of me now." She pulled away from Randy.

"Tammy."

"Oh my god. Oh god. I have, I hope he is okay, oh god."

"Tammy." She already started walking away from him. Throwing on her shirt and running out the door. She looked down to see the roses on the ground, thinking nothing of it she took off to her car. Randy jumped up and ran after her.

"Tammy!" He yelled running out the door but stopping. He watched her jump in the car and take off. Randy looked down to see the roses in fount of the window. Randy bent down and picked them up, then looked at where Tammy's car had taken off to.

* * *

**Let me know what you think please and NICE comments only please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tammy ran in the hospital not knowing that Randy wasn't far behind her. She ran in to the room where she had seen them pushing Mark in. Standing in the door way her heart was breaking. "He's flat lining, get me the cart! Charge it up, Miss you need to step out of the room please." The doctor told her as she backed out of the room but still standing in the door way, with tears rolling down her face.

"200."

"Clear." Just then Randy walked in behind her causing her to turn around and look at him.

"300."

"Clear, it's not working give me 360. Clear." Just then Marks heart started to beat again as Tammy turned around to watch.

"He's ok, he's going to be ok." Tammy said to herself calming down some. She turned back to Randy and pushed him away from Marks room.

"You shouldn't be here."

"There's a lot of things I shouldn't do." The doctor came out of the room causing Tammy to turn around and face him.

"Can I go in now, is he okay?"

"He's stabilized but right now is not a good time to be in there. He needs some time to recuperate. This is not a good time to go in there."

"But he's okay right? Tell me the truth."

"You got to hang in there, we are doing everything we can okay." The doctor grabbed his clip bored and walked away. Tammy covered her mouth then turned back to Randy. She looked at him then walked away, over to the window to where she could see in to Marks room and check on him. Randy walked up beside her.

"Maybe you think you did a good thing by coming here, but your not making anything better for him."

"Look Mark doesn't even know I'm here. Mark doesn't even know he's here."

"I am just saying, you are not helping him by being here."

"I'm not being here for Mark."

"Randy, please just leave me alone.

"What you just going to do hang out here by yourself?"

"That's the plan, this is where I have to be. I should have been with him when this happened."

"You need to get over that now."

"Never I will never forgive myself. Just go."

"So there is nothing I can do for you."

"You've done enough."

"I wasn't in that house alone you know."

"Don't you get it, what happened there between you and me shouldn't of happened."

"I'm just, I'm just surprised it didn't happen sooner. Don't look at him, look at me. Look at me Tammy."

"Mark almost died in there, and I'm here talking to you about..." She stopped and looked at Randy.

"Say it."

"I can't, I can't do this right now."

"Look, Tammy I know you care about the guy, and I don't want him to kick the bucket either. I know how bad it would rip you up."

"That's touching."

"Alright, shut down on me Tammy, but I'm not going anywhere."

"Then you can stay and watch me sit with Mark, who I love, who I am committed to. Who I should have been with when I was with you."

"Oh, I should be with Mark, I should of been with Mark, you should go Randy. You make yourself all these rules. Why don't you break a rule, maybe you'll actually get what you want." Randy was not angry with her.

"I don't think that's you. I love Mark, and what ever this is between me and you, you know there are a million reasons why we..."

"Shouldn't?" Randy cut her off.

"Look at him!" She said turning to face Mark with more tears in her eyes. "He wouldn't even been in that room if it wasn't for me, it's all my fault."

"Yeah, it's your fault, it's my fault to. Mark didn't get hurt because of what we was doing on that living room floor. Mark got hurt because we spent the last few years pretending we was just friends and felt nothing for each other and we took him along for the ride."

"That's not how it happened."

"You felt things for me, but you covered them up, and I let you because I thought you was better off. Do you think Mark would have stuck around if he knew all that? If he knew what this is, we keep him on the hook for a long time, when we could of let him off sooner."

"You're wrong."

"Look, the last thing I wanna do is hurt you, but I am not going to let you sit around and beat yourself up either. Marks accident was a accident, you and I are not." They both just looked in to each others eyes. Tammy finally walked away from Randy.

"I can't." He fallowed her as she sat down he couched down in front of her.

"You can't do this right now.I know, you stay here and make sure Make pulls out okay."

"That's what you want me to do?"

"No but I know you. If I asked you to turn you back on the guy, and you do it, you will hate yourself more then you already do now."

"Don't you feel it."

"What? Guilty? No. Not for this. Not ever for this."

"Randy."

"I'm gonna go."

"I asked you to leave a dozen times and now after you dumped all this in my lap your going?"

"I'll stay if you want me to."

"You should..."

"Look it's up to you to decide where it ends. What happened in your house, will happen again."

"No."

"Yes, any time you and I are in a room together. You can make yourself more rules, I'm going to stay with Mark, I am going to stay with Mark until he wakes up. I am going to stay with Mark until he goes back to work, but you think you can make this go away?

"No I can't."

"So your done denying it? You admit there is something here with us." She didn't say anything. Just then the doctor walked back over to her.

"Miss, give me a few minutes alone with Mark then you can go in and see him okay?"

"Okay, thank you. Oh god. What are we doing. He was going to marry me."

"I thought we weren't talking about him."

"You said it yourself, we drug him in to this. He was going to marry me."

"You put on the ring. You don't have it on now."

"I was going to marry him."

"You don't have it on now! Then what are you going to say?"

"I'll say yes! I still want to marry him."

"And your crazy."

"Not anymore."

"I'm leaving."

"Randy!" He started to walk away but stopped and turned to face her. Grabbing her face between his hands he leaned down and kissed her.

"You need to stay with him now. I get that, you need me I'm here." He kissed her forehead then walked out of the waiting room.

"Miss?" The doctor said to her. She fallowed the doctor into Marks room.

"He is awake. Just don't get him two worked up or anything."

"Thank god." Tammy walked in the room and sat down in the chair next to the bed. Mark looked over at her.

"You should go." He didn't even want her there.

"Go, after I came so close to loosing you. I am sorry not going to happen." She got up and sat on the bed next to him. "The only think I am going to do is help you get better."

"I don't want your help."

"Your two proud to be nursed back to heath? You see Mark some guys would think of this as a great thing." He ruled his eyes once again. "Hey what happened was a accident, it was not your fault, you didn't do anything. You have no reason to be ashamed or embarrassed."

"Just go!" His voice had some anger in it this time.

"What is wrong?"

"Go!" Just then he knocked down the vase of roses beside the bed. Tammy looked down at them on the floor then her mind flashed back to when she was alone with Randy. The roses on the ground outside the house, Mark had to of seen them.

"You saw us, at the house, me and Randy."

"You looked good together."

"You wasn't to be there, neither was Randy, he just, he just showed up. How much did you see?"

"Enough."

"You went straight from the house to that work site didn't you, and then you got hurt because you was destructed and upset."

"And I was going to marry you."

"Oh, Mark."

"Good thing I didn't do that."

"Don't say that please."

"You never looked at me like that, never."

"Randy and I, we had unfinished business."

"You finish you business?"

"No, I didn't mean to bump in to him like that."

"You kissed him."

"I didn't mean for that either. I just, but I am glad that it happened, I am. It made me even more sure that I want to be with you." Mark just ruled his eyes. "What you don't believe me? Fine, but I am not going to let you quit on us I am staying."

"Don't."

"When I heard that you was so close to being dead, I made a promise and I am going to keep that promise. We are not over." Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I am sorry you need to leave he has to rest." A nurse said walking in with a clip bored.

"Mark." He just looked away from her. "Alright get some sleep." She walked out of the room and into the waiting room. Randy was standing there peaking his head out from behind a bag of cotton candy.

"I was just going to leave it for you, but..."

"You just thought you would bring me some cotton candy"

"I wasn't going to stay. You know I think it's still fresh, I don't think that stuff can even be any fresher."

"What are you doing here? You think this is some kind of a joke?"

"No Tammy I just wanted to..."

"You shouldn't be here."

"Maybe this isn't the place I should be and maybe this isn't the place I should say this, but the truth between us is the truth no matter where we are. Look the truth is..."

"That we were wrong Randy! That's the big truth between us."

"No."

"That were wrong no matter how you look at it."

"No."

"Yes and something that wrong has consequences alright. Want proof? Look, look in that room. Mark almost died because of us."

"Look I told you before that was a accident."

"That's because his head was some were else. Like at my house. Where he saw us all over each other. Yeah he saw us. Then he went straight to work and this happened."

"Like I said before that's not our fault."

"The fuck it's not, what we did, what we almost did, was wrong."

"You look me in the eyes and you tell me that wasn't right, more right then any other damn thing in your life."

"I don't care how it felt. I made a promise, and I am going to keep that damn promise!"

"What promise?"

"Just leave me alone"

"Look at me."

"No, I am not going to look at you ever again, I just can't. I can't even look in your direction okay. This is how it has to be. Promise is a promise." She walked away from him with out looking back. Randy turned around looking in to the room at Mark asleep in the hospital bed.

* * *

**Let me know what you think so far please. I have a banner up for this now if you want to go to my page and check it out that be great.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Tammy walked back in to the hospital to see Mark. He was laying in his bed awake. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"I told you before, go."

"Mark, would you hear out what I have to say please."

"What?"

"What I did with Randy was wrong, and I know that. It shouldn't have happened, it was a mistake, a very stupid mistake."

"So what are you saying?"

"That I want to be with you. I don't want to be with Randy."

"Some reason I do not believe you."

"I know that, but I will do anything to prove it to you. I will stay away from Randy, I will do anything. Please don't give up on us Mark."

"I get to go home in a few days, but I am can't be home alone. I guess we can try and work on things when I get home."

"You are not going to regret this I swear."

"Why do I have a feeling that I am."

"Just trust me Mark."

"I did." Just then someone knocked on the door.

"How are you doing?" The doctor said walking in to the room.

"Doing pretty good. When can I go home."

"In a few days, however we want you to rest as much as possible when you go home."

"Great."

"I just wanted to come in here and check on you. You are not having any pain or anything like that?"

"No, I feel just fine right now."

"Great I will check up on you a little later." The doctor walked back out of the room and Tammy sat down next to the bed.

"I have to go in to work, do you need anything?"

"No."

"Mark."

"Yeah?"

"I truly am sorry."

"Okay, go before you are late."

"I will be back right after work I promise." Tammy grabbed her purse then kissed his forehead then took off for work.

* * *

Two days passed and it was finally time for Mark to be released from the hospital. Tammy had everything all set up and ready in the house for him. She couldn't wait for him to come home. Mark had asked her for the ring back for now. As for her and Randy, well she hadn't seen him in a few days. Tammy got to the hospital ready to take Mark home. She walked in his room to see a empty bed.

"Mark you ready to go..." She looked around the room and he wasn't there. "Guess I can start packing up." She picked his shirt up off the bed. "Oh god, I am go great full that Mark is okay and he is coming home. You keep up your end of the bargain. I swore if you let him walk out of this hospital that I would keep my distance, from Randy. That's exactly what I intend to do." Tammy turned around when she heard someone walk in the door way of the room. There stood Randy, she looked at him then walked right past him.

"You know this not looking at me, pretending that you don't see me thing, its not going to work." Randy fallowed her out of the room.

"I'll make it work."

"Hey, you got to face it."

"I made a promise okay."

"You shouldn't make promises unless you can keep them."

"I can and I will."

"Yeah, says the girl who can't look at me."

"Alright I'm looking okay, I'm looking, and I'll keep looking. As long as we are going to keep running in to each other."

"And I promise you we will."

"Then I'll have to go with plan B."

"Plan B?"

"I'll just, I'll have to be your friend." Randy started to laugh.

"My what?"

"Your friend, I'm serious."

"There is no way Tammy."

"There has to be. Every time we see each other or are in the same room, I'm not going to feel this." She put her hand on her heart. "I can't okay, it has to stop. I'm so tired of feeling this."

"This beating in your heart like it's going to explode?"

"This queerness, that's the word I was looking for."

"You sure about that?"

"For now on, I'll treat you like everyone else in my life."

"I'm gonna be a friend?"

"That's why um, I will tell you like I tell any friend. I am excited because Mark is coming home. Oh and with me. Today, and I can't wait to take care of him and show him how sweet it can be with the two of us living together, and I hope he will feel the same and re ask me to marry him."

"And then you'll live happy ever after?"

"Exactly. It's been fun, I'll talk to you soon." Marked walked out to see Tammy walking away from Randy.

"Hey I was wondering where you went to." She put her arms around him giving him a hug. He put his arms around her lower waste returning the hug.

"Mark." Randy said walking up to them.

"Randy was just leaving." Tammy said turning around to him.

"Yeah, your right. I was, see ya." Randy looked at Tammy one last time then turned and walked away from them. Tammy turned back to Mark and smiled at him.

"Hey, let's get you packed up. I can't tell you how happy I am that you are coming home, with me." She learned in and kissed him. Mark kissed her back but not like he used to. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him in to the room to pack up his things to finally go home. On there way home Mark pulled the ring out of his pocket.

"I think you should put this back on, but only if you promise me that what is going on with you and Randy is over."

"Really?"

"Yes, just tell me that it is over with you and Randy."

"It's over I swear."

"Good, here." He handed her the ring for her to put back on.

"You really mean it?"

"Yes, unless you want to be with Randy?"

"I don't."

"Good then we will still get married." Tammy smiled, she was getting what she wanted, but she would just have to avoid Randy. 'That shouldn't be to hard.' She thought to herself. She looked down at her cell phone to see it was a text from Randy. She ignored it only to have him call her.

"What do you want Randy?" Mark looked at her as they started to walk in the house.

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"I really don't want to talk to you right now, look Randy I think it's best if we just stay away from each other. I am back with Mark and I am staying with him. You are married just go back to your wife. Let's just go back to the life we used to have, as friend and that is all."

"Friends huh?"

"Yeah friends, and nothing else."

"I don't know Tammy, I don't think I want to be just friends."

"Well Randy its friends or nothing." She hung up on him then turned her phone off.

"What did he want?"

"Just to talk, don't worry about him. How are you feeling?"

"Better now I am home."

"Do you want anything?"

"No I am good I can get it myself." He sat down on the couch turning on the TV.

"Well I am going to go get a shower."

"How about I go pick us up some movies and some pop corn and we watch movies tonight like we used to?" Mark offered her standing up.

"Sure, do you want me to come along?"

"No, I'll be fine. Go get your shower and by the time you are done we can relax and watch movies."

"Sounds good to me." She kissed him then walked up to get a shower.

* * *

Tammy stepped out of the shower and put her robe on. She started to brush her hair when she heard someone knock at the door. Thinking it was Mark returning from the store she laughed.

"That didn't take very long." She walked over to the door. "You can help me get these tangles out." She opened the door and her smiled faded when she seen Randy standing there.

"I'd be glad to. You got a comb?" She pulled her robe closed. "Can I come in?"

"Why?"

"Fine, I'll just stand out here." She ruled her eyes then moved away from the door way letting him in.

"Mark is going to be back soon."

"Yeah well the more the merrier and don't freak out on me, I will say over here and you stay on that side of the room and work on that rats nest."

"Why are you here?"

"Well I was thinking about what you said to me about us being friends and learning to all live together, and ah I'm in."

"Why are you really here?" He just laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, you really don't trust me do you?"

"And that surprises you?"

"You, ah, better brush that hair before it dry's like that."

"Are you going to tell me."

"Yeah I changed, and to prove it to you I am going to throw you and Mark a engagement party." Tammy just turned to Randy and gave him dirty looks. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Leave."

"I am for real."

"You are crazy."

"Yeah but I have my sentimental side to."

"Mark is not going to go for it." Randy walked over and closed the door.

"Tammy I need to do this."

"Why?"

"Well you made your decision and I am not loving it but you are going to marry him and I have to learn to live with it."

"Well throwing us a engagement party isn't the answer."

"Could be."

"Randy if you are playing with me!"

"I am not playing with you look, it will be my last chance to see if you made the right decision."

"I did make the right decision. I don't care if you see it or not." Randy made a cat sound when it is angry and about to attack. "Look you took what I said all wrong."

"Did I?"

"Yes."

"You and I are apart of each others lives, like it or not we are going to run in to each other. Let me do this. Help me move on."

"No, No party, in fact nothing."

"You are not even going to give me this one little thing."

"This isn't about you, why can't you see that?"

"I just want you to be happy."

"Then go."

"I'm trying. You missed a spot." He took the brush from her hand and brushed her hair. Just then the door opened and Mark walked in.

"I changed my mind we don't have to wait." She pulled away from Randy and grabbed her brush. Mark just looked at them confused.

"Don't worry he isn't staying. I told him no, I told him defiantly not."

"What this time?" Mark asked looking angry.

"I offered to throw up the white flag and throw you a engagement party, but you um, your girlfriend just turned me down flat."

"Well, I think a party is a great idea, thanks Randy." Mark said putting his arm around Tammy. Tammy just looked at Randy as he looked back at her. Mark had a smirk on his face that neither noticed.

* * *

**I am doing really good on this, I have so much in my head planned for this that I hope everyone is enjoying it, however my head is killing me so I am going to lay down for a little bit once I get up and feel better I am going to work on more I promise. Thanks to every1 once again.**


	4. Chapter 4

"So what was you saying about not waiting?" Tammy asked Mark.

"On getting married, I think we should get married soon."

"How soon?"

"How soon can you get everything all together?"

"A few weeks."

"Then in a few weeks."

"Are you sure?" Tammy was starting to think he was crazy.

"Yeah, more then anything. Go pick out your dress and everything today."

"Are you crazy?" He started to laugh.

"No, I just really want to marry you."

"Okay, I guess I will get going." Tammy walked out the door to her car, she wasn't sure if Mark meant it about getting married so soon but when he handed her his credit card and told her pick out any dress she wanted, she knew he was then for real. Tammy was staving so she pulled up to a diner to get something to eat before she went to get her dress. Once she was at the dinner she ordered her food.

"It will be about ten minutes." The waitress said to her.

"That's fine, I am going to go outside and sit for a while its a little crowded in here." Tammy got up and went out to the bench and sat down. She slid the ring off her finger looking at it. This didn't seem real to her, it was like a dream. As she was playing with the ring in her hand it fell from her hand and in to the flower bed next to the bench.

"Shit!" She hurried up and got down on hands and knees looking for her ring. As she was looking for the ring she never noticed Randy walked up behind her.

"What are you doing?" She stood up to face him soon as she heard his voice.

"I lost my engament ring. I have a dress fitting to go to."

"I'll find it for you." Randy acted as if he was going to kiss her but then got down on the ground looking for the ring. Tammy looked at him one last time then had to go to her dress fitting.

* * *

Soon as she was done she rushed right back to see Randy still on hands and knees looking for her ring. She decided to help him. Getting down beside him they both continued to search for the ring. Just then Randy pulled something out off the ground.

"Got it."

"Can I have it back?" He stood up looking at it.

"Nice ring."

"Please give it back." She held out her hand.

"Your busy, the wedding, it's stress full. I don't want to add to the list of things you have to do with."

"Ring."

"Look,"

"Your not going to tell me that I'm making a huge mistake, that I don't belong with Mark but I do belong with you?"

"Is that what you want me to say?" She was almost about to kiss him again when she pulled back and stepped back.

"Why are you doing this?"

"What?"

"Trying to get me to admit."

"What?"

"Nothing, marrying Mark is the best choice I've ever made in my life."

"Good for you." He had that smirk on his face and she just wasn't buying it.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you want from me Tammy? I just said look you made the best choice of your life, good for you. I want you to be happy, you just don't trust me."

"No, we both know how you really feel so why bother pretending to feel something else." She went to walk away but he grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Look, I've done nothing but tell you where I think you belong, that you should fallow your guts, your heart, and not your brain. I am not going to do that anymore, you love Mark fine, love him, marry him."

"I'm going to. I made a promise."

"Again good for you. I'm not going to mess with any of that."

"I don't understand."

"There's nothing to understand."

"You're really okay with me being happy with someone else?"

"Okay, ah, I guess so. What other choice do I have?"

"I thought you...."

"What? Tammy, what would we have if we were together? People would talk about us every place we went."

"Since when do you care about what people think?"

"They would be right, you know what they would say about us and they would be right! You don't want that. You've been running away from me from the start anyway. You want something safe, and stable, you want Mark. We could never work out anyway, and you know it, don't you." She just looked at him. "You think I am playing you?" She shook her head.

"Yes."

"What you want out of life is something different then what I could ever give you."

"I never said that I just..." He cut her off.

"I make you feel miserable, I make you have to always look over your shoulder, I make you feel dirty."

"You also make me feel other things."

"I would break your heart just as fast and we both know that. You don't have to sit there and pretend that I deserve the benefit of the doubt when it comes to you, I don't deserve anything."

"Randy, you didn't mean to hurt me."

"I know but, that's what always seems to happen."

"You don't try to."

"I know look, its like, I can't help myself. You need to be with Mark, with him you'd be safe. If you were with Mark then your life would never even need safety." Randy was about to walk away.

"Randy, I don't think you ever meant to hurt me, and I don't think that you would again. In fact I know you wouldn't, you couldn't. Not if we, we were..."

"What, not if we were what?"

"Look I have to go, I um, have to take care of my wedding dress, and everything else."

"Shh, just go, and stop looking back, just go and keep going." Tammy looked at him one last time then walked away. Randy ran his hand threw his hair frustrated. Once Tammy was out of sight Randy pulled the ring out of his pocket and looked at it. Tammy never noticed that Randy still had her ring. Tammy walked in to the wedding planners office.

"You got all white roses right?"

"Yes."

"I just want everything to be perfect."

"Okay."

"There is going to be someone to take pictures right?"

"Yes, I am on it right now. Now who is going to be the flower girl and the ring barrier." Tammy then noticed her ring was not on her finger.

"What's wrong?"

"I just remembered something, that I never should of forgotten."

Mean while Randy sat on the ground blowing the dirt off Tammy's ring.

"Tammy are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah just al these details, I feel like my heads going to explode."

"Well if it does, I promise to put it all back together."

"Okay, I have to go. I will meet you at the bridal place."

"Ah, yeah, okay." Tammy walked out side grabbing her phone calling Randy.

"Hey, I already know why you are calling. I will, bring it right over." He had the ring on his pinky finger looking at it.

"Just leave it in my mail box, okay?"

"Sure." He hung up the phone looking at the ring with a smirk still on his face. Tammy rushed over to try on her wedding dress.

"Tammy, that dress is perfect, you have great taste."

"Thank you, do you think you could take it up a little?"

"Sure, oh I am afraid my stuff is accost the street. I will be right back."

"It's okay take your time, I need to get used to looking like this anyway." Images of Randy started to flash in her mind. 'My I kiss the bride?' She heard Randy's voice in her head.

"You made a promise Tammy, more then that, this is what you need. This is what will give you a happy life. Your keeping up your end of the bargain. Mark is alive and well, I just need these thought in my head. Not the ones about Mark, help me never think about Randy ever again." Just then the power went out. Tammy turned around looking around the room. There stood Randy in the window looking in, with the ring in his hands.

"Hello? Miss, whatever your name is!" Tammy cried out in the dark, but receiving no answer. "Great! How long can it take to get a kit to fix this damn dress!" She started to look threw the room trying to find something for light. "Oh, thank god a candle." She started to find more candles and light them so she could see. Randy still stood outside listing to Tammy. She never even knew he was out there. "That's better, a little, now where's my hansom prince to come rescue me." She turned to the mirror once again. "Mirror, mirror on the wall who's the fairest one of all?" As if on cue Randy stepped in the door way.

"That's a easy one." She turned around to see Randy standing there looking at her. She couldn't really see his face in the dark but she knew it was him from his voice. "Is that your wedding dress?"

"Well it needs some altercations."

"Looks fine to me."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I know you told me to drop the ring off in your mail box but, I don't trust anyone, so." He held out her ring for her.

"Thanks." Her voice was a bit shaky.

"You cold?"

"No, it just when I was little I was always afraid of the dark and I guess I still am a little bit. There was a sales women here but she went across the street and she didn't come back."

"I guess that means you got the dress for free."

"Randy."

"What?"

"Get me out of here please."

"I don't know if I can, this gate is locked."

"Please, I don't want to be in here anymore."

"What you mean you don't want to be locked up with all the white and the lace, and the promise of a big wedding?"

"No."

"Step back." She did as he said as he started to kick the gate. Finally after kicking it a few times it finally broke loose.

"Thank you, let's go." She grabbed his hand pulling him to leave the shop.

"Wait the lights are all off out there its not safe outside." He pulled her around so she was facing him. "Then again maybe it's not safe in here." Tammy looked down to see they was holding hands still. She pulled her hand away from his.

"I should take this dress off, I mean change back in to my clothes so I don't get this dirty, and then we should go."

"Wait, um, turn around for me. I mean, I'm not going to be at the wedding, and its my chance to see the bride."

"I don't look anything like I am going to look on that day, my hairs not up."

"It doesn't matter."

"There's pins in the back, and I don't have the right shoes, shoes, I forgot to go pick up the shoes. I keep making myself a list and still I forget things! Mark and I haven't even picked out music, or talked about our values."

"Aren't values the most important part?" She turned around to face Randy.

"Yes, it just takes a lot of thought to say what you wanna say. I've written some stuff down but none of it's good."

"Well have you tried saying it out loud, sometimes that helps, so you can here the way that the words are going to sound."

"You think?"

"Yeah do you remember anything that you wrote down?"

"Some of it."

"Practice on me."

"What!"

"What, what, there's no one here and your in the dress, just ah, look.." He grabbed flowers off the table. "You hold these and imagine, that your standing on the alter and you are looking at the guy you are in love with and just say what's in your heart." She put the flowers down and started to walk away.

"I can't do this Randy."

"Sure you can, come on." He grabbed her arm pulling her back towards him.

"Hold these, and you pretend I am the guy in the tux, the guy who you wanna be with, the guy who you can't live with out. You pretend I am Mark."

"Randy."

"Mark

"Mark, I can't wait to be your wife, because when I am with you, I feel so safe. Like everything's going to be okay, because I know you will take care of me forever. Your so kind and loving, and good. I can't do this!" She started to walk away but Randy fallowed her.

"No, you can keep going, your doing fine."

"You are so optimistic, like when your having a really bad day, or something really bad happened and then I see your smile and it's like the sun came out again. Suddenly the worlds a wonderful place, a place were we can live a wonderful future together. There's more but that's pretty much how it goes." She started to sniff back the tears.

"Yeah, yeah, it's...." He grabbed her hand and turned her to face him. "My turn." He looked down at the ring on her finger then back up at her.

"Tammy, I can't promise to keep you safe, because what we feel for each other isn't safe, its dangerous, it threats people, mostly you."

"Randy."

"And, I can't promise to obey you, because I am not a obedient type of guy. Truth is, I can't promise you much of anything except this, you will be the most important person in the world to me, the one, the only one."

"Please Randy."

"And there will never be a day that I will stop wanting you, or needing you or lov..."

"STOP! Mark is going to be here any minute and you need to leave right now." Randy was also now in tears.

"I am not going anywhere until the lights come back on, it is crazy out there." He used the back of his hands to get rid of the tears.

"I. Will. Be. Fine."

"I'm not going anywhere with out you." She pushed him to the door.

"Leave, I'll be okay, go."

"You want me out of here, fine, I'll leave, but your coming with me." He picked her up bridal style and carried her out the door.

* * *

Let me know what you think so far, and thanks to everyone for sticking with me threw this and I promise good parts are about to come up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Randy carried Tammy to his car then drove to his house. Once they pulled in the drive way he got out and carried her inside.

"Put me down, we are inside the dress will be fine." He acted like he was going to put her down on her head. "Randy!" He then put her down on her feet.

"There you happy now?"

"You want something to eat or anything?"

"No I just want to call Mark and tell him come pick me up."

"Go for it." She looked at her phone.

"I swear somebody set it up for everything to go wrong tonight!"

"Not everything."

"What are you doing."

"Making a sandwiched."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry. You?"

"I am, a little."

"Well good, then I will make you one too."

"No, not in this dress."

"Take it off. Relax, I don't mean... here these should fit you." He handed her some clothing of his wife's.

"Thanks, switch places with me?" She went behind the counter to take off her clothes. Randy just leaned up against it watching her. She tried undoing the pins in the back. "Uh, I can't get the thing."

"Here I'll help you."

"No, I'll just keep it on."

"And be miserable?"

"I'm not miserable."

"Don't you want to eat?"

"I don't even care anymore." Randy walked up behind her and touched her shoulder.

"Randy, no." She turned around facing him.

"Just, I'll get it started." She turned back around so he could undo the back of her dress. He unzipped the zipper, not going to the just getting it started point. He unzipped it all the way.

"Thank you."

"Welcome." She turned around to face him, and just as they was about to kiss once again she walked away. She went behind the counter again to change.

"Turn around." He just laughed. He turned around leaning on the counter playing with a lighter that he used to light some candles ad she put on the clothing he handed her. Once she was done she walked out from behind the counter and set the dress down on the table. "Finished."

"I like you better like this."

"Want some." She was referring to the food.

"Yes." He put his hand on her face only to have her try to pull away from him. "You are so beautiful."

"Randy, no."

"Come on it's dark, you can do whatever you want to in the dark. Nobody has to know." He still didn't let go of her face. She ran her hands up his chest until they reached his face. That was it, at that moment she gave in and finally kissed him. He picked up back up not breaking the kiss and carried her to the counter laying her down on it and leaning on top of her. They continued to make out, but then the lights kicked back on.

"No, I said no." She pushed him off her sitting up on the counter.

"We don't have to stop."

"Yes we do, I do. I can not believe I just let you. This is so wrong."

"Tammy this is the only thing that is right."

"How can you say that."

"Hey, look at me. Don't think to much, fighting it doesn't make it better, fighting it give you time to think, thinking can be dangerous. Tammy, I lov...." She pushed her hand to his mouth.

"Don't, Don't say it. I am with Mark. He is the choice I am going to make."

"Then what is this?"

"The biggest mistake. You can choice to live your life in the dark, but I chose the light." She walked away grabbing her dress to leave. Randy kicked the counter.

"The only person living there life in the dark around here is you!" He screamed at her, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. "You don't want Mark you want me, but hey, walk out of here go marry him, fine. You keep lying to yourself. If that's not living in the dark then I don't know what else is." He was still screaming at her and she now was crying. She turned around to finally face him.

"Maybe I am lying to myself, but I love Mark. I'm not going to hurt him."

"What do you think marrying him will do?" She just shook her head and using her fingers to clean up the tears.

"We are going to be happy."

"How, you wont be able to stay away from me."

"I am going home, Mark will come and get me."

"How is that possible, you haven't been able to get a hold of him all day."

"I'll keep trying."

"I'll take you."

"No stay here." Tammy walked out the door with out looking back.

* * *

Randy stood outside the window watching Mark and Tammy making out. Just then someone grabbed his jacket and turned him around.

"Hey!" He yelled scared that he had been busted. Then he noticed it was his sister Becky. "Trying to give me whiplash?"

"Lurking outside, peaking in peoples windows can give you more then whiplash. What's got you so interested anyway." She looked in the window. "Oh no, you let it be Randy."

"I'm doing my best that's why I am out here instead of in there."

"What are you trying do to Tammy?"

"A better question, what the hell is she trying to do to me?" He walked back to the window to see Tammy laughing at something Mark was whispering to her.

"Tammy is not trying to do anything to you. She's trying to get married."

"Yeah."

"So when is the problem with Tammy or whatever it is going to be over."

"My problem with Tammy?"

"You can't do this Randy. They have been threw enough. So I am asking you to back off and leave them alone."

"That sounds so easy."

"Just do it, I'm not going to let you cause trouble for them."

"I'm not here to cause trouble."

"No?"

"No. Look, I know what I'm doing to Tammy, and I know what I am doing to myself. Do you think I want it like this? Do you think I wanna be stuck outside looking in at her, wanting her?"

"Oh my god, do you love her?" Just then Tammy and Mark walked out the door.

"I thought I heard voices." Tammy said seeing them standing outside. "What's going on?"

"We just came to see if you needed any help with the wedding plans."

"You wanted to help?" Tammy was a little confused, she knew Becky would want to but not Randy.

"Yeah, sure." Randy said speaking out.

"I think it is great that everyone wants to help us with the whole wedding." Mark said watching Randy smile at Tammy.

"Well we just want to make sure that your day is perfect." Becky said elbowing Randy. "Isn't that right Randy?"

"That's right."

"Well Randy you should get back to your house and your life."

"It's okay, I'm staying." Becky looked at Randy then to Tammy.

"Can I speak to you alone, now Randy."

"Yeah, sure." They stepped outside of the house.

"So it's real?"

"Real?"

"What you told me about your feelings for Tammy."

"Yeah, its more real then anything else in my life."

"Your not hear to hurt her?"

"No, I would do anything if it meant she would never get hurt again."

"You love her?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god."

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Any one else, not Tammy."

"I know, do you know how many times I've said that to myself but, it is her. There is not a damn thing I can do about it."

"You can fight it."

"No."

"Yes, I will do whatever I can to help you with this but you have to fight it. You have to fight your feeling, you know, with a little time you can fight these feelings."

"Has that ever worked for you Becky?"

"You have to try, Randy, you have to."

"Do you remember when I told you there was this girl and that everybody would think was to good for me. You told me not to accept that, you told me to go for it."

"I didn't know that it was Tammy."

"That changes everything?"

"Yes, you can't do this. You can't chase after her, you can't fight for her. You have to let her go."

"Sorry." He started to walk back inside but turned back around. "You know what scratch that, I'm not sorry. I am not going to let her go. I can't and I wont."

"She's engaged to Mark."

"I know."

"She loves him."

"Do you think I like feeling like this? Banging my head against the wall, again and again? Waiting every second for something that I know can never happen. Do you think I wish I could go back to when I didn't give a damn and I didn't need anyone?"

"Randy."

"I can't though, and I know you think that I don't deserve her."

"I never said that."

"No, its true."

"No that's now what this is about."

"It doesn't matter, I can't make it go away. I can't drowned it out. I can't give up on her."

"You can't keep doing this."

"I don't have a choice." He walked back in the door to come face to face with Tammy and just stared at her.

* * *

Let me know what you think so far.


	6. Chapter 6

"Becky can help me." Mark said looking at Becky as she walked in the door.

"Help what?"

"Help me pick out the wedding rings, so let's go."

"Sure." Becky looked at Randy then whispered to him. "Don't do anything stupid." She looked over at Tammy. "Let me talk to Tammy for a minute before we go." They walked outside as the guys stayed in side. "You can ask him to go." Becky said walking outside fallowing Tammy.

"It's okay."

"No it's not okay. I see how upset you been since he got here. He's my brother and I love him but he shouldn't be here."

"Really. it's okay."

"He shouldn't keep coming after you the way he does."

"He's not after me."

"I don't mean to hurt you. I don't think he would ever do anything to cause you pain again."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Tammy you have to hear this, because Randy finding ways to be around you all the time, its not a act or a game. He has feelings for you Tammy, real feelings."

"I know, okay! I know."

"You know how Randy feels? That everything's okay, you don't have to let him get to you."

"Becky." Meanwhile in the house.

"It mite be a good time for you to leave, but hey thanks for coming." Mark told Randy trying to get rid of him.

"Just stop, you must be really happy."

"Yeah its a great feeling, if you let yourself maybe you will feel it to someday."

"For once you mite be right." Randy looked out the window at his sister and Tammy.

"Tammy you have your whole life ahead of you, a life with Mark. You couldn't ask for a better chance for happiness then that, so just stick with that. Forget about Randy."

"But he's..."

"I know, hard to get out of your mind right? Because he knows how to push your buttons. I understand that but time will change that. It will trust me on that, it will change, but just try, try not to hate him okay?"

"Hate him, I prayed to hate him."

"What?"

"It would be just so much easier I wanted to kill Randy every time I saw him or if I was scared of him, but I love him, Becky. I love him so much." Mark walked out.

"Becky, you ready to go get the rings now?"

"Yeah, sure." She said still in shock. Tammy walked back in the house as they walked away. Randy sat at the table looking at everything on the table.

"Look at everything, its like you the princess for the day. My wedding with Sam wasn't even like this, her dress was more slutty. She cared more about my money then the day being perfect for both of us."

"Maybe if you didn't grow up around wresting. Maybe things would have been different. You would have been different. More like..."

"More like Mark? To bad maybe I could of been everyone's little lap dog. Maybe I be engaged to you."

"No Randy, I just meant that if.."

"All everyone has to show for there lives, is me." He started to storm out the door but Tammy grabbed his hand stopping him.

"Randy, I wish things would have been different, but if you think I want to change you, your wrong. I would never wanna do that." That calmed Randy down fast.

"You wouldn't wanan change me?"

"No."

"Why not? Everybody else does. I'm a mess. I'm the beast, and you, your beauty."

"You don't know how the story ends do you?" Randy just shook his head. "After the beast is turned in to a hansom prince, beauty says 'give me back my beast'."

"Why does she want him?"

"Because she loves him."

"Why?"

"Because he's, he's him."

"That would never happen in real life."

"Sure, it happens all the time."

"No, in real life when beauty gets to make her choice she picks the cute guy."

"Why is that?"

"Well maybe because it makes her feel safe, and secure, but there are things besides safe, and sometimes safe isn't always safe at all."

"What do you mean?"

"Good question." They both turned to see Mark had walked in the door.

"Randy stayed to see if I needed any help." She gave him a hug as he stared down Randy.

"I got something that may cheer you up. The wedding invitations. Take a look." He held out the card for her. She looked at the cards. "What do you think?"

"They are beautiful, so official, so formal."

"I like it. I hope this is a day we never forget." That pissed Randy off.

"I'm sure it will be. I'm assuming you both have a lot of envelopes to lick. I am going to get back home."

"Randy wait, thank you for coming over today."

"No problem. Hope everything works out." Now Mark was a little pissed.

"It will, we will be just fine. Thanks for stopping by." Randy just nodded and walked out the door. "So lets get to work on these." They walked in the living room sitting down looking at the box. Tammy picked up one and looked at it.

"Sure."

"Everything will turn our great, and we can get started on our lives together. Once these invites go out, its for real, there's no turning back."

"Your right, no going back." She sat down and grabbed a pen then started to work on the invites. However what she didn't notice was Randy still standing outside looking in watching.

Chapter isnt as long as the others I know but let me know what you think.


End file.
